comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
James Howlett (Earth-617)
Bio Early life James Howlett was born on October 20, 1889. He was born in Cold Lake, Alberta, Canada. He was raised by John and Elizabeth Howlett, wealthy socialites. John was the head of a Canadian Coal Company and was a friend of the Prime Minister, John A. Macdonald. The groundskeeper of the Howlett's Manor in Alberta was a man named Thomas Logan, who was an Irish immigrant and poorly treated. Thomas sometimes told James stories of Ireland. James didn't understand why his father hated him. However, James would one day figure out that Thomas was his biological father. James was an odd child. He was sickly and had an illness most children died from, but he didn't die. He got better when the doctors said he wouldn't. His immune system was strange and befuddled the doctors in Canada. When he was ten years old, he was healthy. One time, James suffered head trauma in a boating accident with his parents. However, he survived when normally people would have died from his injury. Because of James' unique medical condition, this was taken advantage of. His own father sent him to an asylum called Cornelius Sanatorium when he was thirteen. John Howlett had arranged for a physiologist, Doctor Abraham Cornelius, to perform cruel experiments on him (in exchange for increasing the Howlett family's wealth). Cornelius said that James was a mutant and had a healing factor. Eventually, James could not take any more of Cornelius' cruelty. In a fit of rage, he broke from his restraints and developed claws, manifesting a new mutant power. The claws were of made of his bones and had emerged from his flesh. He used his claws to kill Cornelius. James was the only asylum patient who was a mutant and he freed the other patients, many of whom were tortured and experimented on. He discovered that the groundskeeper of his fathers manor, Thomas Logan, was a patient. He had murdered John Howlett while James had been in the asylum. James forgave him, because he felt betrayed by his cruel and greedy father. Thomas and James escaped into the wilderness, where they built a log cabin and lived there for some time. Death of Thomas Logan Thomas and James lived in the wilderness for three years, and James chopped firewood with his claws, to help Thomas. The two of them were hunting, one day, in 1905. They thought they saw something, so Thomas shot it. The creature turned out to be a furry human like beast, something similar to Sasquatch. It was Wendigo. Wendigo was running towards Thomas, who had run out of ammo trying to fend him off. James tried to protect Thomas, but Wendigo overwhelmed him and slammed him into a tree. Thomas was slashed with Wendigo's claws and mortally wounded. In a murderous rage, James charged Wendigo and luckily managed to stab him in his left side. Taken off guard and wounded, Wendigo ran back where he came from. James dragged Thomas through the cold wilderness and tried to get him help at a town. However, the Mounties recognized James and Thomas as wanted men. James turned himself in, Thomas doing the same. In jail, Thomas was dying from his injuries. He told James the truth, that he was his real father. Thomas was his biological father and had been in love with his mother, Elizabeth, from a young age. He was devastated when she married John in an arranged marriage, but they were still lovers. After revealing this to James, Thomas died. World War I After the death of Thomas, James was at a loss of what to do. He stayed in prison for two years until he escaped. He decided to take on the name of Jack Logan and work for a rail company. He lived in a city apartment and walked to work, working on the trains and rails. He did this until he decided to immigrate to the United States. When in the United States, he lived in New York City and decided to work for the Irish Mob. He had been able to prove his Irish heritage due to Thomas Logan being his father, and having learned about Irish tradition from him. When working for the Irish Mob, Jack Logan kept his mutant powers a secret and was a bodyguard to a mob boss. He also worked to help drug smuggle. Eventually, World War I broke out, and Logan (as James was commonly called at this time) decided to serve in the US Army. TBA World War II TBA Weapon X TBA Alpha Flight TBA Joining the X-Men TBA Category:Mutants Category:Males Category:Created by Imperial Wyrm Category:Canadians Category:Healing Factor Category:Claw Retraction Category:Martial Artists Category:Military Personnel Category:Adamantium Category:Weapons Experts Category:Gun Wielders Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Super Senses Category:Versions of Wolverine Category:Sword Wielders Category:Living Characters Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Expert Combatant Category:Tracking